User blog:BreZ/BZP 5: Admin Brothers VS Rollback Brothers
Last blog before the series finale of my first season of BreZ rap battles on Friday. It's Wright Brothers VS Mario Brothers with Barry as Wilbarry and DWAS as GregOrville representing the Admin Brothers and BTTF as BackToTheFuturamario and Wonder as LuigiGuy representing the Rollback Brothers. I would like to give credit to both BTTF and Joeaikman for helping me come up with the BackToTheFuturamario pun cause I'm so stupid I couldn't think of it myself. Let's begin. [Note: Gregorville in '''bold', Wilbarry underlined, Futuramario in bold, LuigiGuy underlined, and both people on a team rapping at once in regular text.] Announcer BREZ PARODY RAP BATTLEZ! ADMIN BROTHERS! VS! ROLLBACK BROTHERS! BEGIN! '''Admin Brothers: ' We're the admins, and there can't be no other. '' ''We always end trouble, don’t even try looking for a rebuttal. Cause to win you’ll need more than a Wonder', Yeah WE bring the thunder ''We stayed up all night beating pikachu in the newest Smash Brothers'' '''''Standing before us are two lovers sucking dick You think we're scared of two pricks we can kick? Believe you can come at us? You’re no-life losers! So just rollBackTo- when you were regular users Rollback Brothers: ''' ''It’s me, BTTF! And Wonder motherfucka ''Why don't you's get out of chat and make out with each other? '' Look at these two, you just know their lives must really blow, yo ''Two dorky DudesWithASuit named DWAS and Loygansono'' ''You two spent your entire first verse ignoring flow. Ohhh!'' '''''It may not fly, but your egos sure are the size of a blimp You dress primp to look like a pimp but you really look like a chimp You might be able to kick us, but the two of you kick like wimps '' 'Admin Brothers: ' ''We don't need to brag,' but we’re the best on the wiki! Representing Lord Riki. You’re as good as History! Pressing all your buttons like we’re Versus a Video Game. ''Leave you with a burn stat, Fry-ed by the flame '' You talk a lot of trash, but let me tell you something. '' 'When we’re rapping we’re triumphing', we just beat you like it’s nothing'' Rollback Brothers: ''' ''We're starting a new staff motion! We'll be chosen!'' ''While you two will be knocked back to your own demotions Bow down! Compared to the two of us you're just shrill petty scum Our flow is cold' like we were frozen for a millennium '' You'll get pummeled and flattened, just like that ''You'll wish you never stumbled into chat! '' ''We've been inflicting burns since we started this lyrical conflict '' ''Sorry, admins,' This time you are the ones who are getting kicked '' Outro ''~ Wrathael has joined chat ~ ~ Lerooynardo has joined chat ~ ~ Maximangelo has joined chat ~ ~ Deanotello has joined chat ~ ~ Countless other trolls have joined chat ~ Trolls: SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! Barry: Shit, block 'em guys. Trolls: SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! Wonder: Well, I'm useless. Trolls: SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! ~ RaphAxel has joined chat ~ Wach: Holly sith, trolls, ban them all Trolls: SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! ~ Wachowman froze BackToTheFuturama in carbonite ~ Trolls: SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! Wonder: Goddamit Wach. Trolls: SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! Wach: Sorry, too much lag Trolls: SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! Poll! WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Admin Brothers Rollback Brothers Check these out as well! Please :3 Category:Blog posts